


Cosmic Arcs-Dual Fates

by JujuPlumb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, ForceBond, Happy Ending, Invisible sex, POV Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Soulmates, TROS-Sauce, True Love, ben is not a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuPlumb/pseuds/JujuPlumb
Summary: Ben awakens, sheltered in a hidden dimension of the Force.He finally reunites with Rey but is given an agonizing choice...He can only be seen or felt by her...and not at the same time.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cosmic Arcs-Dual Fates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly told from Ben's perspective. With that out the way please proceed and enjoy...

A long throaty exhale suddenly penetrated a soundless matrix that pulsed with blue waves of strobing light. The intrusion happened again and again as the tremulous breaths of a waking man regulated.

Closed lids blinked open to reveal honey brown eyes, warm and filled with profound anticipation. A weary hand slowly drew up to a right cheek and remained there as if a kiss of a memory clung to it.

Two long fingers slid from the cheek and pressed firmly against parted lips, remembering the ghost of a kiss that prevailed its sojourn.

The last thing he felt was her. Gods how he needed to feel her again...

Ben floated naked, spinning upside down, then right side up like a fetus suspended in the depths of its mother’s womb.

Startled by the recovery of his consciousness, he sensed his own weightlessness in the eldritch place. A place painfully devoid of his now abandoned soulmate.

Memories pierced his mind in quick succession like stabs from a blunt dagger: _Light—Rey—Exegol_.

Where was he?

What was he doing here?

Was he—?

Frantic hands groped face and body and tore through a muss of hair in a bid to comprehend the incomprehensible.

\-----

His dark hair dangled, swaying back and forth as Ben hung upside down.

The Force-it was the Force that put him here— he felt its pull while leaving his beloved behind in that cruel place.

His neck lolled from side to side, still weakened by the transference from the realm of the cosmos into this timeless sanctum of infinity. His mind couldn’t fathom an iota of what was happening to him but within his spirit an otherworldly wisdom and knowledge resonated.

He had an inexplicable awareness of everything that he needed to know. Everything that is, except for the one thing that was most important to him.

_Rey!_ He shouted internally with unwavered purpose.

Was she alright? He had to know!

As his body righted itself upwards he drew on strength from a source that seemed to surround him and flow out from his spirit.

Swiftly an issuance of new life circulated through every cell of his being granting restorative virtue.

_Rey! Rey! **REY!**_ He shouted until his voice deafened his ears.

Suddenly he was travelling at the speed of thought, a moving blur of pure energy.

\-----

The flaming light of binary suns impacted him immediately and he squinted his watery eyes in protest.

 _Where_ -

Shifting sands crumbled under his bare feet and he collapsed under the planet’s gravitational pull. He beheld a miraculous sight that lay before him. One he couldn’t take his eyes off of.

_Rey?_ He questioned as he scraped his knees over the hot sand, shuffling toward her prostrate form.

_Gods no! Not again!_

_She can’t be!_

Ben took in her dehydrated body and cautiously ran a finger over her parched lips.

He could feel her! She was still breathing!

But how long was she out there all alone? His frown deepened, haunted by a half remembered promise.

He tried to channel his healing essence into her but when he did he felt himself start to fade away.

Without taking a second thought he hiked her up into his arms and tramped to the nearest shade in the distance.

It was less than a mile away. He gave the dwelling a dubious once over before ducking into the low archway of the rounded abode. He found a dusty bed in an earthen room to rest her on.

_Water. She needs lots of it!_

\-----

Ben sprinted back from the kitchen with a metal bowl of tepid water. Supporting her head with an opened palm, he dipped two fingers in the water and brushed it over her cracked lips.

_Rey my love, please drink for me_.

A labored groan escaped her but nothing more. He tried to say the words out loud but he couldn’t hear himself for some unknown reason.

Ben brought the bowl to her lips coaxing her to drink a few drops but she still did not stir. Her forehead and the tip of her nose were both blistered. These telling signs vexed him, she must have been exposed to the elements for hours on end—maybe days.

_Rey please,_ he begged.

A loud groan from her was all he got. His desperate eyes darted to the yellowish water then back at her lips. He had an idea and it had better work.

He poured the water into his open mouth and held it in laxed cheeks. Tilting her head at a favorable angle, he did his best parting her lips. Ben put his mouth to hers and let the water slowly trickle down inside.

The acrid liquid left an after taste on his tongue as the last drops emptied.

Rey choked and a coughing fit jerked her awake. His eyes were alight with merriment and relief until he saw how blankly she scanned past him and around the room.

As if...

_No!_

She couldn’t see him!

\-----

Ben observed her as she assessed her surroundings and struggled to sit up. She needed more of that awful tasting water, then she would be ok. As if hearing his thoughts, her hand reached for the bowl and she downed the rest of it in one go.

_Good!_ He smiled at her, so very proud of his desert flower.

Now he could go back to the place that was tugging at him. She was safe. She was alright.

Just then... Rey arose and he watched her stumble past him and crouch before a spacer’s chest. There, splattered over the front were a few brightly colored holo-stickers of Resistance insignia. She flipped the top open and began weeping as she gazed at the darkness inside.

What could possibly bring his dearest such unadulterated pain?

Rey brought black cloth level with her reddened eyes and buried her face into it, crying unceasingly.

“Why Ben why?” he heard her say.

He could tell this somber display was a mournful daily ritual for her. He mnded her and his heart felt like it was falling out of his chest— her tears soaking through his shirt.

\-----

He jumped to his feet, _Sweetheart don’t cry_ , he whimpered, taking a heavy stride toward her.

She continued quaking under the magnitude of her grief until his hand rested on her hunched shoulder. She shot to her feet and summoned her staff in hand in an instant.

Backing away with eyes flicking to every nook of the home she demanded,"who’s there?”

_It’s me_ , he tried again, unsuccessfully.

Rey wielded her staff aloft defensively as the morose in her features changed to heated anger. She took a hard swing, catching him off guard— hitting Ben square on the side of his head.

Wincing, he tapped at the rising lump, bleeding. She felt the vibration from the end of her staff and knew right away that it had made contact with something or...someone.

Her eyes pinpointed a droplet of blood that had fallen to the dusty floor.

It couldn’t be?

Could it?

Her staff dropped, shock seizing her. “Ben?”

\-----

He closed the distance between them, holding her cheek in his hand. The warmth from his hand stunned her and she slowly placed her hand over his.

He felt so sorry for her, there was such longing, such hope in her eyes. If only she could see how much he wanted her too—how happy he was to feel her. To be with her.

Her eyes flitted around where she thought he should be. “Why can’t I see or hear you?” she shuddered out as a lone tear rolled. He brushed it away with a thick thumb and pressed his lips gently down to hers. She knew those plump lips of his anywhere. It was him. It was her Ben.

She crushed herself into him, sending him staggering into the wall. His eyebrows shot up as her tongue darted into his mouth, searching for his. He wondered where her inordinate reserve of energy came from.

Her hands slid over his firm arms then halfway across his broad chest until she paused. He stayed perfectly still as she ended the kiss and explored him. He was quite aware that he was totally naked. Gods! This was so awkward.

Her eyes couldn’t get any wider when his cock twitched a greeting against her.

“You’re not wearing any clothes!”

He let his hand fall from around her waist to his sides. He should leave. This was neither the time or the place. He had wanted to make love to her from the moment he first saw her but now he was nothing more than a disembodied shadow of a man. An apparition without a definitive purpose.

Her awareness of his signature was recalibrating... Sensing his skepticism she fumbled for him, catching his hand in hers.“No Ben don’t go. Please don’t leave me again,”she begged.

He was torn. His body clearly wanted her but his rational mind screamed _**no**._ It was pointless, he couldn’t explain the dilemma anyway.

Here was his love, his only love pleading for him. He knew that he couldn’t deny her. She had awakened so much inside of him, even from the time that he was Kylo Ren. So much so that he had felt threatened and angered by the feelings she drew out of him.

She wanted him and his body-that much was clear.

No one else ever wanted all of him.

\-----

He took in a deep breath and forced his mouth close as the last piece of Rey’s clothing fell from her body. He gaped at the underwear with rapt interest. Her feminine juices had already soaked straight through the flimsy seat of it. There was no doubt—she was _more_ than ready for him.

“How should we do this?” she questioned in excitement, pressing perky nipples against him. If this was their last time together, he wasn’t going to waste it...even if he didn’t know what he was doing.

Ben snatched her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He took a few moments to admire her exquisite beauty—memorizing every single curve before settling between her legs and capturing her mouth with his.

“May I go on top this time?” She interrupted with a self-conscious grin.

He laid beside her in consent, one hand loosely holding her waist. A look of uncertainty then hope passed over his face. She expected them to do this again… He wasn't even sure how he was here at all.

Her slick folds found their way onto his weeping cock. She was so determined to chase her pleasure until she rode him like she’d done this very act hundreds of times: like she was the master and he the apprentice.

Volts of electricity crackled as their bodies glided over each other. “I love you,” she moaned feeling him stretch her tight heat over and over. He lowered her onto her back and re-seated himself within her to the hilt.

His lips grazed her ear _, I love you more than you'll ever know!_ He confessed, rolling his hips into her.

How he wished she could hear him say it, he had always loved her.

It seemed he was becoming more energized with each kiss and thrust of his hips. But the closer he got to a climax the more he started to fade.

“No!” she cried, as she clamped down around him-on the verge of imminent completion. She dug her nails into his arms as she drowned in wave after wave of ecstasy.

He spilled up into her, an explosive orgasm depriving him of essential energy.

_Not Yet!_ he groaned.

Ben felt himself start to fade but he held on as long as he could.

_No no_ …

Until he was gone.

\-----

An hour, maybe two had passed as Rey lay in bed in a ball clutching a worn blanket between her knees. Maker how she wanted to see Ben.

She was certain it was him and that he was there with her. Ben had come back to her somehow and she was grateful regardless of how short there time was together. 

It seemed like a dream and she would have been convinced had it not been for the evidence of their union. Confirmation of his visitation was apparent in the dull ache lingering in her inward parts and the dried trail of spend he left there.

Their first time was glorious but she wanted to see him in all of his splendor. To hear his voice after three months would be an amazing gift.

Rey drifted to sleep, his voice echoing truths uttered only to her. “We will always be together,” it whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💋
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions.
> 
> **Ben shares some interesting revelations with Rey in the next chapter...


End file.
